A dream of a DREAM
by Chellion
Summary: Apakah kalian pernah memikirkan tentang mimpi di masa kecil ? Ada 2 tipe orang di dunia ini. Yang menganggap mimpi masa kecil adalah indah. Dan yang menganggap mimpi masa kecil itu bodoh. Tipe yang manakah kamu ?


**" A dream of a dream "**

INTRO

Hai, semua '-'. Aku baru dif fn . mohon bimbingannya. Cerita ini aku buat dengan ide iseng dan karena bingung mau ngapain (._.). Oke kita mulai aja ceritanya . Ada 2 part tentang seri "A dream of a dream" #asik .

**WARNING:**

-_TYPO BERTEBARAN_

-_BAHASA BERANTAKAN_

-_NEWBIE ._._

Genre: Romance,School

Rated: Remaja(T+)

_**(Nisekoi bukan punya saya)**_

* * *

"A dream of a dream"

"_Mimpi_.. Apa itu _mimpi_? Dan apa _mimpi_ku ? Selama ini aku selalu mencari apa yang ingin kukejar ? Sangat membosankan … Selalu menghabiskan waktu di kasur ini dan melihat dunia luar tanpa merasakannya. " itulah yang dipikirkan oleh gadis berusia 8 tahun itu. Dia bernama Marika Tachibana.

"Tukk..tukk..tukk.. " ….. "Tukkk. Tukk. Tukk." … "tch. Suara apa itu . mata gadis itu terbuka sambil melihat ke arah jendela di sebelah kasur tidurnya.

"Hoy kamu gadis disana! Kenapa kamu selalu berbaring disana ? Aku sudah melihatmu sepanjang hari, tidakkah kamu berasa bosan ? Ingin bermain denganku ?" sapa lelaki seumurannya dengan muka polos. " Ada apa dengan bocah ini?" pikir Marika(padahal dia seumuran)

"Hoy apa kamu mendengarku ? Kenapa kamu tidak menanggapiku ? Disini mulai dingin apa aku boleh masuk ?" tanya anak lelaki itu lagi. "Apakah kamu berani bertemu dengan ayahku jika kamu benar-benar ingin masuk ? Lagipula untuk apa kamu datang kesini? Dasar anak kurang kerjaan!" tegurnya ke anak lelaki itu. "Hah kenapa aku harus takut ? Kalau itu untuk kamu, aku akan melakukan apapun! Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu ! Lagipula aku akan masuk lewat jendela ini jika kamu mau membukakannya. Makanya ce.. Haa—chi! " "Hahaha, kamu ini baiklah kalau kamu memaksa!" dengan muka setengah tersipu.

"Ne.. Siapa namamu ? Namaku Raku.. Raku Ichijou ! " sapa lelaki yang bernama raku itu sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Anoo.. namaku.. Marika.. MarikaTachibana lengkapnya hehe~! Salam kenal ichijou " sambil membalas uluran tangan raku. "Raku.." kata lelaki itu. "Ha?" jawab Marika. "Panggil saja Raku " sambil menunjukkan senyuman lebar . "Ano.. apakah itu boleh walau kita belum terlalu dekat?" tanyanya kembali . "Ya itu tidak usah dipermasalahkan! Lagipula kita kan sekarang sudah menjadi teman! Apa kamu tidak berpikir demikian Marika ? " jawabnya dengan polos sambil tersenyum. "Teman… " kata gadis itu dengan muka tersipu.

"Ne… Marika-chan . Apakah mulai besok aku boleh selalu mengunjungimu ? Aku ingin selalu bermain denganmu! " tanya lelaki itu. "Tentu saja! Kapanpun dimanapun! Asalkan kamu mau berjanji untuk selalu datang!"jawab Marika. "Tentu saja aku berjanji. Hmm benda itu sepertinya boleh"Lalu Raku berdiri lalu mengambil sesuatu di atas rak meja Marika. "Ini adalah kunci . Aku akan memegang Lubang kuncinya dan kamu pegang kuncinya. Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku tidak akan melupakan janji ini!" sambil memberikan kuncinya ke Marika. "A..Aku akan selalu menyimpannya! Kemanapun aku pergi! Aku akan selalu membawanya! "jawabnya sambil setengah tersipu. "Hehe! Dah dulu ya, marika-chan aku sudah harus pulang sekarang sudah jam 6." Jawab lelaki itu . "Ingatlah kamu berjanji! " jawab gadis itu.

_-besoknya-_

"Hmm kira-kira lelaki itu akan datang tidak ya ? Aduh kenapa aku jadi mengharapkan kedatangannya. Jantungku rasanya jadi berdebar-debar! " "Krek(suara pintu dibuka)" "Marika-sama apa kamu tidak bersiap-siap kita harus segera pergi" tanya Honda,selaku pelayan Marika. "Tch. Aku benar-benar lupa karena lelaki itu"pikirnya dalam hati. " Bisakah kamu menunggu. Tunggu sebentar saja! Aku janji hanya sebentar." Jawab marika . "Ingat ya hanya sebentar!" jawab Honda. 1 jam telah berlalu. "Marika-sama kita akan terlambat kalau seperti ini terus! Kita sudah tidak ada waktu" tegur Honda. "Tapi.. aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepadanya.."

"A… Rasanya benar rumah yang ini.. tapi kenapa rumah ini kosong ya? " pikir raku setelah 3 jam setelah Marika pergi.

"Kenapa. Kalau dia pergi.. kenapa tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal sama sekali padaku ? " Rasanya hatiku sakit mengingat dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepadaku. Tanpa sadar Raku sudah mengeluarkan air mata dari matanya. Lalu dia kembali ke rumahnya dengan keadaan lesu.

"Maafkan aku,raku-kun" pikir Marika dengan muka kecewa karena tidak dapat menyampaikan selamat tinggal kepadanya.

Lanjut ke part 2 ('-') . Ini cuman flashback aja :v . Episode beneran next partt

naltoon


End file.
